


Detective Tamaki

by Chexmixup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Detective au, Drug Use, M/M, Porn With Plot, based on the sexy doctor sogo, detective tamaki, may add a second chapter, obsessive Sogo, what's in the needle isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Detective Tamaki was sent to investigate a lead at the pediatrics hospital with a charmingly beautiful doctor.





	Detective Tamaki

**Author's Note:**

> shit i didn't realize i could write smut this long and im not sure if this is any good but yandere/obsessive sogo is such a kink and pair that with love drunk tamaki im lost u got me
> 
> UPDATE: hey I changed some of the tags? Doesn’t change a whole lot but it does a little. Also second chapter yeah cause fuck ambiguous endings.
> 
> anyways follow me on twitter @CHEXMISTAKE for more horny spams thanks

Tamaki came to with a start, his head turning frantically from side to side as he tried to gather his bearings. He thrashed about, pulling his hands only to find that they were bound by his own handcuffs. He pulled once, twice- hard enough to feel the metal digging into the skin of his wrists before he came to terms with the fact that he was stuck. He groaned, throwing his head back and unintentionally knocking it  _ hard _ against the table behind him. He hissed in pain, closing his eyes at the dizziness that had only doubled his already cloudy mind.

 

With his eyes closed and his teeth grit he realized he didn’t know where he was, or how he’d gotten there in the first place. He relaxed back against the table leg that he was bound to, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling.

 

He’d been on call, checking out a lead at the pediatrics hospital.

 

_ “You can come in!” Came a soft voice, and Tamaki took the initiative. Sitting on a stool with his back facing the door sat a man with white hair. He was engrossed in whatever was written on his clipboard. Tamaki took a few steps into the room and stood quietly before the doctor spun around, his violet eyes still locked with the clipboard in his lap. “How may I help you…” He trailed off, finally meeting Tamaki’s eyes before he puzzled. “Ah, you’re a little older than my patients,” He smiled and stood, setting the clipboard down. _

 

_ Tamaki was taken aback by the doctors presence. He’d been sent out to talk to the doctor and see if anything had been strange as of late, if anyone had seemed a little unusual. But now, he was just smitten with the doctor, forgetting his questions in favor of asking him if he was free after his shift. His movements were graceful and delicate, he was light on his feet as he walked over to the detective. His white hair fell gracefully into his eyes, which were soft and enticing. Love at first sight wasn’t real, but he was sure that attraction was. He cleared his throat and finally met the eyes of the doctor as he realized he was waiting for the detective’s attention. _

 

_ “Ah, I assume you aren’t here for a check-up, now are you,” He smiled delicately, and Tamaki had to shake his head and remember to focus on his task. _

 

_ “Yeah, I’m detective Yotsuba, I’m here to ask a couple of questions about some happenings in your hospital,” Tamaki said as he watched the doctors head tilt. “Do you have some time, Doctor-?” _

 

_ “Doctor Osaka, but feel free to call me Sogo.” He smiled, shaking his head. “And yes, I’d be glad to answer any questions you may have.” He closed the door behind Tamaki, his movements just as delicate as he returned to his stool, gesturing for Tamaki to take a seat in one of the waiting chairs. “Is there something I should be concerned about?” _

 

_ “There’s not a lot I can disclose, but for the moment I don’t think so, no.” A look of relief crossed the doctor’s face as he smiled and nodded. “Have you noticed anything strange lately?” _

 

_ “Such as-?” _

 

_ “Supplies going missing, employees being more absent than normal, or sudden shifts in your coworkers moods?” _

 

_ Doctor Osaka sat in thought before shaking his head, glancing at the detective once again. “Not that I have noticed, it seems things are more average than normal.” _

 

_ The questions continued along that line for a while, Tamaki asking vague questions and each time the doctor responded in a negative. By the end of the interview, the detective felt bad for wasting the precious time of this doctor, so he stood. Grabbing a business card from his suit jacket, he sighed. “If you notice anything unusual, feel free to call. Or, ya’ know, if you’re free sometime and just want to talk.” Tamaki threw out a smirk, watching as the doctor flushed a slight pink before smiling gratefully and taking the card from Tamaki’s hands. _

 

_ “I’ll be sure to, thank you.” _

 

_ And so Tamaki turned to leave, only pausing when the doctor had called for him to wait a moment. He’d turned to see the doctor and- _

 

That’s where it all went black. He visited the doctor, everything went well, and he almost left when- nothing, it was all blank. He let out another frustrated groan, pulling fruitlessly at his bound hands and kicking his feet in a fury. 

 

“Hey,  _ bastards _ ! Get out here, or are ya’ too scared to face me! Can’t beat me with even when I’m handcuffed,  _ huh _ ?!” He shouted aggressively, kicking his feet against the floor and only knocking his head back against the table yet again.

 

He was met with silence, and for what seemed to stretch on for an hour he only had silence. But suddenly, a door that he hadn’t noticed was there creaked open, letting in a stream of light that ended with the  _ click _ of the lock. He could hardly hear the footsteps, just the faintest echo as the figure crossed the darkened room. Only under direct light- how cliche, the only light in this villain's den was a hanging light bulb- the assailant made his appearance. His beautiful, delicate,  _ soft _ appearance.

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened as Doctor Osaka knelt down before him, that same soft smile on his lips but a glint in his violet eyes and made Tamaki’s heart jolt in fear. “Ah, good, you’re awake,” He said calmly, his voice melodic as he reached down, pushing some of Tamaki’s askew hair behind his ear. His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly, jolting and pulling his wrists before hissing in pain.

 

“ _ What’s _ going on here?!” He spat, his eyes narrowing at the doctor. His looks be damned, Tamaki wasn’t going to become a victim. Even if his capturer was so  _ damn pretty _ . 

 

“I just wanted to see more of you,  _ Detective Tamaki _ ,” He purred as he crawled forward, seating himself in the detective’s lap and making him kick his legs harder. Despite the jostling, the doctor sat his full weight on Tamaki- not that there was a lot of weight there to begin with- but the detective found it too tiresome to keep kicking once he had. Instead he sat back, baring his teeth in a snarl and leaning as far from the doctor as he possibly could, trying to preserve his strength. “I’ve heard  _ so _ much about you and I was just dying for the chance to meet you in person. Now that I have, I’ve decided I want to keep you as my own~.” He cooed, leaning his head against the detectives neck as he purred.

 

Tamaki did his best to pull away, avoid the hot sighs against his neck that left the doctor, but as soon as he got far enough away, a slim hand wound itself in Tamaki’s messy blue hair and  _ pulled _ . The detective’s head fell back, a hiss leaving him as his neck bared for the doctor. “Now now, detective,” His voice was as sweet as saccharin, not matching the manic glint in his eyes as he leaned against the detective’s ear. “You’re not behaving very well, and that just won’t do,” He hummed, and Tamaki could hear the grin in his voice as he leaned in closer. Tamaki desperately tried to pull his head back farther but it only pulled harder on his hair. He watched through narrowed eyes as the doctor shifted, his free hand leaving Tamaki’s face to reach into his lab coat pocket. The smile on his face widened as he procured a needle filled with a purple concoction, Tamaki’s heart racing as fear took over once more. He watched as the doctor brought the needle to his lips, pulling the cap off with his teeth before pressing the syringe just slightly to make sure there wasn’t any air trapped in the needle. The doctor leaned forward, pressing the needle to Tamaki’s pulse and making him gasp in fear. In a swift motion, he pressed the needle into Tamaki’s neck, another gasp- this one of pain- leaving the detective as he emptied the syringe. He pulled back, retracting the now empty needle with him, and hummed in delight. As he pulled back, he removed his hand from the detective’s hair and slowly stood from his position in his lap.

 

Tamaki immediately righted himself into a sitting position, feeling a slow dizziness creep over himself at the sudden movement. Despite this, he put on his best snarl and glared up at the doctor. “What was that?!”

 

The doctor grinned down at the detective, slightly delirious in his stare. “It’s for bad patients such as yourself~. Don’t worry too much, my dear  _ Tamaki _ , you’ll feel all better shortly~.” The doctor’s voice sounded so sweet to the detective, and he wanted so desperately for it to make him shiver in disgust but it didn’t. The shiver certainly wasn’t in disgust, he knew he wanted to just hear more of his voice,  _ Doctor Osaka could talk forever all he wanted to do was listen for as long as he could and- _

 

No! No, those weren’t his thoughts, Osaka was an enemy and he wasn’t going to lose to some pretty doctor,  _ with beautiful hair and hypnotizing eyes and a melodic voice and- _

 

“Now now, detective, don’t make such scary faces. Don’t fight the feelings, you’ll feel it whether you want to or not.” The doctor continued in that sickly sweet tone of his and for the second time in a day, Tamaki was smitten. He was so overly smitten by the doctor he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his face flushing and suddenly everything felt so  _ hot _ .

 

“What- what are you doing to me?” Tamaki managed but he found it hard to breathe, but  _ who needed breathing when he was surviving by just looking at the angelic doctor _ . He shook his head aggressively, but it only worsened the haziness that was prevasing his mind. He couldn’t think straight, he needed to focus on what he did know. He closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the gentle hand caressing his face and trying desperately to tune out the sound of the doctor’s enchanting voice as he recalled what he knew were facts.

 

His name was Tamaki, he was a detective on the case of a notorious terrorist group, he was sent to snuff out the lead at the pediatrics hospital, and whoever Doctor Sogo Osaka was, he was very much entangled in this mess. That meant he was the enemy, Tamaki knew he should acknowledge that he was the enemy, but his heart couldn’t agree with him. In fact, as he heard the feather light footsteps growing farther away from him, his eyes snapped open and he let out a pathetic whine as he watched the doctor leave. The doctor turned back to him momentarily, and Tamaki could hardly make out his face but he felt his body heat anyways just imagining his stare. “You’re so cute~ Everything I hoped you would be! I won’t be gone long, my little patient, just you wait for me like the good boy you’ve been, yes?”

 

Tamaki felt himself nodding before he realized it, and suddenly Osaka was gone from the room and Tamaki fell back against the table helplessly. He felt hot, far too heated to be wearing his suit at the moment. Without the doctor’s distracting stare on him, he felt lost and uncomfortable in his own body. What rationale he had left wanted him to grab ahold of himself, trying desperately to pull the loose pieces of himself together. He had to stay focused, if he didn’t things could go  _ very _ south. At the moment, the detective didn’t know what south meant and he _ really couldn’t care less what happened to him as long as he saw the sweet little doctor again, he’d do anything to see him again even if it was his last sight- _

 

He’s lost; his clothes were too constricting and he could hardly breathe, his head was positively swimming and his body felt as if it were floating. He wouldn’t win against whatever it was the doctor had poisoned him with, he was resigned to spend the rest of his life drunk on the doctor and his beautiful eyes.

 

The resignation brought back a wave of neediness because he wanted the obsessive violet stare back on him, he so badly wanted Osaka’s attention and he didn’t care how degraded he seemed. If he was to submit to this drug, so be it, there wasn’t any point in fighting it anyways. 

 

Again, his absence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and Tamaki was growing more uncomfortable and needy by the moment. But eventually the door opened again, and the detective perked up like a dog waiting for his master. Disgusting, but Tamaki was no longer above his desperation.

 

“ _ Doctor- _ ” Tamaki breathed out, leaning forward and pulling his wrists as he moved; to his surprise, the sting against his skin no longer seemed to hurt more than it just added to the constant burn under his skin.

 

“Oh~! My patient seems to have worked himself into a frenzy~.” Osaka cooed, treadding forward towards the bound detective, much to his delight and relief. “But please, call me Sogo, I want to hear your pretty voice chanting my name~” He sighed in that dreamy voice of his, taking his seat once again in Tamaki’s lap. The detective groaned in delight at the feeling of the doctor in his lap, the pressure against him something he didn’t realize he needed but now he couldn’t live without. “Oh, you’re so  _ warm _ ~ You must be getting uncomfortable now, aren’t you?”

 

Tamaki nodded rapidly, watching Osaka- no Sogo, just the way his name sounded in his head fit perfectly- as his smile crinkled the edges of his eyes. Tamaki loved the look on his face, how soft his expression was, and how all his attention was on the detective. Sogo leaned closer, pressing his chest against Tamaki’s as his his fingers curled in his suit jacket and slowly pushed it back off his shoulders. However, it caught up at his wrists and Sogo clicked his tongue, removing his hands and sitting upright. “Now now, this won’t do at all.” He paused for a moment, his lithe hands grasping Tamaki’s heated cheeks and his violet eyes staring inquisitively at the other. “I want to uncuff you, but you have to promise me promise me you’ll be a good boy still, alright?”

 

The rational part of his brain that had yet to die off from the heat screamed that this was his chance, he could easily overpower the doctor and bolt, call for backup and take down this clearly demented man. To this part of his brain’s displeasure, Tamaki was disgusted at the mere side-thought of hurting his precious _ Sogo _ . So instead he nodded aggressively, breathing out his name and a soft  _ please _ as he did. Sogo smiled sweetly and took his hands away, leaving Tamaki whining as yet again he dug through his pockets to pull out the keys to the handcuffs. Distantly, Tamaki knew those were  _ his _ keys and he was bound by  _ his _ handcuffs, but the thought only made him feel hotter as he realized Sogo had searched him to procure those items.

 

Sogo leaned around him, his body weight pressed deliciously against Tamaki as he unlocked the handcuffs as gracefully as everything he’d done, and as soon as Tamaki gained control of his arms, he quickly shrugged his suit jacket off and tossed it aside haphazardly, winding his arms around Sogo as quickly as he could and burying his face in the crook of the doctor’s neck. He groaned at the scent of sanitizer and cleanliness that Sogo seemed to radiate, rolling his hips up unwittingly and belatedly realizing his pants were far too tight and uncomfortable for his liking. He heard Sogo laugh, the delicate melody making Tamaki feel light headed. Instead of embarrassment, Tamaki felt pleased to be the cause of this reaction and buried his face further into the fabric of his coat, whining at the fact he was still clothed. There were too many layers separating them, he had to be as close to Sogo as physically possible.

 

“ _ Sogo _ ,” Tamaki whined, his hands gripping desperately at the fabric in his hands. “Take off your jacket,  _ please _ !” Again, the doctor laughed as he ran his fingers along his along Tamaki’s cheek, gingerly pulling his face up towards his before capturing the detective’s lips with his own. Suddenly, Tamaki forgot about anything that wasn’t Sogo’s lips, and how soft they felt against his own, the way they moved against his own so gracefully; the detective moaned against his lips and pressed closer, opening his mouth and inviting the doctor to further deepen the kiss. Sogo pressed his tongue into the other’s mouth, sliding against Tamaki’s in such an elegant way that again the detective groaned, helplessly lost in the slick sensation of Sogo’s mouth that he rolled his hips against the doctor, a breathy sigh leaving the doctor as he did. For a moment, Sogo shifts away from the detective, pulling back momentarily with his violet eyes lidded as he stared down at Tamaki’s disheveled anguish, pulling his hands off his labcoat so he could toss it to the side, before his hands went to Tamaki’s chest. He immediately began working his tie, which the detective hadn’t realized was far too tight until it joined the forgotten pile of clothing. But Sogo wasn’t finished yet, his hands trailing down the buttons of his shirt before easily undoing one after another. Tamaki watched his dexterous fingers work his shirt open, licking his lips at how tantalizing just his hands looked. Tamaki wanted to see more of him, as much as he could.

 

Suddenly, before he could register, the detective found his hands on Sogo’s shirt, and with strength he didn’t think he had at the moment, he ripped the shirt off, buttons flying this and that way in the process. The look he got from the doctor delighted him in the most positive of ways, watching the way he shivered and grinned wider before shrugging his dress shirt off. “Awe~ I had no idea you were so desperate for me, my little patient~!” He said with a delightful cheer, his hands reaching back down to card through Tamaki’s hair before gripping in a delectable way and causing a pleased groan to leave the detective. Once again, the doctor’s lips were on his own and he was moaning against the other’s open mouth. Their tongues met quickly, saliva dripping from their conjoined mouths and falling onto Sogo’s plae chin. Tamaki moved his hands, one to his chin, wiping the saliva from the corner of his perfectly soft lips. The other moved down his chest, feeling the tantalizingly soft skin that he’d waited  _ so long _ to feel against his fingertips, his calloused fingers rubbing roughly against his nipples and drowning in the moan that left the doctor. He felt his hips roll down against the detective’s, grinding down against the very present hardness in his slacks and Tamaki was going to lose himself entirely. He was so uncomfortable in what clothing he had left, it felt suffocating and constricting and terribly distracting. But he wanted Sogo to take initiative, he would do absolutely anything Sogo wanted so he would wait until Sogo wanted to take them off. Instead he focused on the sensations of Sogo’s hands in his hair, pulling and tugging in ways that were making him moan deliriously. He forced the hand on his chest to keep working at his nipples, pinching and pulling the one he had in his grasp, not minding how rough he was being so long as he could keep pulling out the wanton moans from the doctor.

 

Sogo pressed his chest forward into the detectives hands, pulling his lips away from the others as he let out a drawn out moan as Tamaki rolled his hips up. The detective found it hard to focus his eyes on Sogo, but he was so pleased he did as he found the doctor’s lips bruised and slick with his own spit, his tongue lolling slightly between his plush lips and the most beautifully delicate blush across his soft cheekbones. Tamaki wanted this look all for himself, to be the only one making such amazing looks cross his face. But the vision was soon gone as he buried his face in the detective’s neck, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses against Tamaki’s skin. He slowly nipped the detective’s skin, rolling the flesh between his perfect teeth and drawing another helpless moan from him. Tamaki let his head fall to the side, allowing Sogo more access as he moves to his pulse, his adams apple, his collarbone, leaving deep marks in his wake. Tamaki couldn’t stop rolling his hips up, desperate for the friction that Sogo was giving him as he ground down against the detective. The sounds of their frantic pants and moans filled the room, and Tamaki couldn’t find a sound more beautiful than the one’s the doctor was making.

 

“Ah- Tamaki,” Sogo moaned against his neck, his warm panting a comfort to Tamaki’s already blazing skin. “Such a good boy, you’re so receptive~ I wanted to take this slow and savor every little bit of you, but I’m  _ so selfish _ , I just can’t wait any longer.” Tamaki moaned at just the implications of the words, and bucked his hips up yet again. “I’m going to get up for a moment, as much as I want to stay in your lap, I’m so tired of all these clothes we have on.”

 

And with that, Sogo stood and Tamaki jolted to life, quickly ridding himself of his too tight slacks and his ruined boxers. He struggled in his frantic movements, his cock flushed and dripping as soon as it hit the heady air of the room. But that was the furthest thing from his mind as he watched Sogo slowly remove his dress pants, rolling his hips as he pulled them down and removed them lithely. The front of his boxers were wet and Tamaki felt his cock jump at the thought that  _ he _ had been the one to do that to Sogo. But soon his boxers were gone as well, and all Tamaki could do was drool at the sight of Sogo’s flawless, porcelain body as he sauntered back over to Tamaki, crawling over him with his plump ass raised in the air. “Mmm, Tamaki~” He murmured, licking his bruised lips before letting his tongue rest on his lower lip with a hungry stare. “Tamaki, let me see your fingers.”

 

As if in a daze, the detective lifted his hand for Sogo who let out another breathy  _ Good boy _ before capturing three of his fingers in his mouth. Tamaki moaned immediately, torn between throwing his head back in delight or staring at the erotic display before him. Sogo expertly worked his tongue around each digit, letting out a drawn out moan as he sucked the digits before letting them slip from his mouth and laving his tongue across each finger. Once they were thoroughly coated, dripping saliva on Tamaki’s legs, Sogo pulled away just slightly. “Now you know what to do with those, don’t you~?” He smiled delicately, and Tamaki let out a strangled moan as he moved his shaking hands to Sogo’s ass, his dry hand spreading his cheeks as he circled one slicked finger against the doctor’s entrance. Sogo pushed back into his hand, and Tamaki pushed his finger into him. The detective delighted in the way Sogo moaned unabashedly, rocking his hips against the single digit as Tamaki lost himself in the feeling of how  _ tight _ Sogo was. It made his head spin and he absently began to thrust his finger into the the doctor. He was so lost in just that sensation that it took the warm, soft sensation of Sogo’s tongue against his cock to bring him out of his daze. He immediately forgot everything that wasn’t Sogo’s mouth, which had enveloped the head and began to suck expertly, his tongue swirling as he slowly took in more and more of Tamaki’s dick. He rolled his hips up without thinking about it, Sogo moaning loudly around him as he rocked his hips back against Tamaki’s fingers, reminding him not only of what was to come, but what was the more important task. He pushed his finger in and out of the doctor rapidly, trying avidly to keep his attention on fingering the doctor who was currently sucking him off in a decadant manner. He quickly added another finger, scissoring them and stretching him in ways that seemed to drive Sogo further onto his cock. Tamaki let out a particularly delirious moan as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the doctor’s throat, his hand winding in Sogo’s hair and forcing him down further, hearing another long sigh that vibrated perfectly against him. Another finger, another wave of moans, Tamaki was losing himself in the encasing heat that seemed to drive him to madness, though he’d long lost sight of anything that wasn’t Sogo Osaka. Tamaki felt himself nearing an edge that he knew would break himself, desperately chasing the high that he felt might never end, when all too soon Sogo pulled himself off of Tamaki. Saliva and pre trailed back against him, coating his lips and chin as he hungrily licked what remnants of the detective left against him.

 

“Tamaki- ah~ Ta-ah!-maki~” He drawled, his breathy moans failing him as he panted. “Tamaki, pull out please!” And the detective obeyed immediately, his eyes widening in fear that he might’ve displeased the doctor. He didn’t want to pull away from Sogo, he couldn’t be without Sogo he might  _ die _ if he was deprived from him. He heard his angelic laugh before he righted himself, sitting up on his knees before slowly lowering himself onto Tamaki’s dripping length, letting out a wanton noise as he seated himself. Tamaki jolted upwards in desperation, watching as Sogo cried out, rolling his hips further to adjust himself. His delicate hands grasped Tamaki’s, placing them on his hips and giving them an encouraging squeeze before the detective dug his nails into his pale hips, doing his best to keep his own still until he saw the quick nod from the doctor to thrust upwards. That was all it took to break any conscious thought he had remaining. Tamaki drove upwards over and over, relishing in the sweet sounds of Sogo’s desperate sobs and the slick sounds of their fucking. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way Sogo bounced in his lap, his cock flush against his stomach and dripping in a way that made Tamaki’s mouth water. Sogo was so perfect, so absolutely perfect that Tamaki couldn’t imagine living without him. He wanted to stay like this forever, enveloped in Sogo’s tight heat, listening to the way he desperately praised Tamaki,  _ “Ah, you feel so good~!” _ and  _ “You’re so perfect~!”  _ leaving his perfectly bruised lips on repeat. But something broke the perfect rhythm; Sogo panting deliriously and working through his moans to speak.

 

“Ta-ah-maki, Tamaki pin m-me down!” And Tamaki would do anything at this point to please Sogo, so of course he pinned the doctor against the cold floor, taking only a moment to fold Sogo’s legs against his chest before pounding into him harder. Sogo cried out, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth and mixing with tears of pleasure that fell onto his pale cheeks. He must have done  _ something _ right because Sogo was grinding down onto Tamaki’s dick, chanting his name like a prayer and the detective was certain he’d never forget this moment. The doctor reached a hand down, wrapping it around his own dick as he feverishly began to pump himself. Tamaki could only moan at the image, driving himself harder into the other until he felt himself reaching that peak that had been evading him for what felt like forever. Feeling Sogo clench around him, quivering and pulsing as he let out a  _ scream _ was all it took for Tamaki to finish, driving himself deep inside Sogo as he hit his climax. Tamaki felt himself white out, taking everything he had to keep himself upright as he felt his limbs melt in pleasure. He’d never felt so  _ amazing _ , everything in his life lead up to this moment; connected with Sogo, listening to the way he chanted his name over and over, drowning in pleasure that had his mind blurring. He came back to his body as he realized Sogo was still beneath him, clenching near painfully as he came over his chest and his perfect violet eyes rolled upwards. He continued to let out breathless, waton noises as he grinded down against Tamaki, who had enough energy to keep rolling his hips into him until his moaning turned to whining. He finally stopped, catching his breath as he watched Sogo try to fight for consciousness. The feeling that swelled in Tamaki, knowing he was the one to fuck Sogo to near unconsciousness was something he took pride in. He couldn’t tell what thoughts belonged to him or the drugs, and he couldn’t care less because he just wanted Sogo’s everything. It didn’t matter what caused the thought, all that mattered was what he gained in the end.

 

It felt like an eternity before Sogo came to himself, his eyes blearily staring up at Tamaki and a gracious smile stretching onto his face. “Just what I’d hoped it’d be, you’re so perfect~ Such a good boy.” His voice was hoarse and exhausted, and Tamaki pulled out before swiftly bring the spent man into his arms, rolling onto his back and pressing the doctor to his chest. “Oh, you’re so sweet. Good boy, good boy,” He hummed as he closed his eyes, smiling delightfully. “You’re everything I always pictured you to be, I’m so pleased. You can’t ever leave me now, okay? Now that I have you, I never ever want you to leave.”

 

Tamaki couldn’t picture himself without Sogo, wrapped beautifully in his arms and breathing serenely. His world felt complete and he couldn’t picture anything he wanted more. No longer did he have the voice in his mind screaming that this was wrong, just the lull of completion that he felt. He knew he’d have to return to his work and the real world but, if he could somehow escape that and just spend the rest of his days being Sogo’s good boy he would do anything.

 

All too soon, Sogo sat up and whined in discomfort. Tamaki jolted up immediately, about to fret over his precious Sogo before he brushed him off with a chuckle. He stood weakly, stepping over to the pile of discarded clothing before using his ruined shirt to wipe himself down.

 

Tamaki stood, finding his voice with difficulty. “You’re sore, lemme do this.” He reached over, but Sogo shook his head.

 

“No, the pain reminds me of Tamaki, I adore it.”

 

Tamaki found himself falling further into the haziness of love over the doctor and his heavenly smile, instead taking a step back and letting him clean himself. He dressed slowly, before turning to Tamaki as he held the detective’s shirt against his chest. “I can wear this out, can’t I?”

 

Tamaki nodded happily, watching as he delightfully drowned in his shirt, before pulling his labcoat on and walking towards the detective. He wound his arms around the taller’s neck, pulling him slowly closer as he pressed their lips together slowly, in such a tender manner that Tamaki lost himself in the sensation. Suddenly he pulled back, but leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Don’t forget who you belong to, okay? You’re mine,  _ Detective Tamaki _ , and I’ll be waiting patiently for our next meeting.”

 

With that, Sogo flashed a smile and a wink as he began to walk away from the other. “I still have your business card, I’ll be sure we meet again soon.” And just like that he was gone, leaving Tamaki smitten in a room that reeked of sex with what was left at his clothes piled at his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki: Doctor, I want you  
> Sogo: That's not covered by your insurance.


End file.
